1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of swimming goggles with improved strap connection to provide a larger visual angle, increase safety, and provide a comfortable, reliable contact with the user's head.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 5 illustrates a pair of conventional swimming goggles that includes two lenses 1' made of rigid transparent material, a bridge 3' for interconnecting inner ends of the lenses 1', and a strap 4' for interconnecting outer ends 12' of the lenses 1'. The outer end 12' of each lens 1' includes a strap engaging section 15' for engaging with the strap 4', and a clamper 41' is provided to allow length adjustment of the strap 4'. Two outer pads 2' are provided and each includes a receiving section 21' for receiving a flange 13' formed on an inner side of an associated lens 1' and a contact section 22' that provides a close, comfortable contact with the eye socket of the user. Nevertheless, as shown in FIG. 6, the visual angle "a" of such pair of swimming goggles is limited by the strap engaging sections 15'. In addition, the outer end 12' must have a certain thickness to include the strap engaging section 15' such that the outer end 12' has a distal protruded portion "b" that causes an increase in the swimming resistance. In addition, the strap engaging section 15' of each lens 1' and the associated pad 2' still has a clearance therebetween such that the strap 4' has a section that is not in close contact with the user's head (see reference numeral "c"). More specifically, the pair of swimming goggles is not reliably worn on the user's head. The present invention is intended to provide an improved design to solve these problems.